The White Lotus Academy for Talented Youth
by Balance of the Nations
Summary: AU Avatar Fun with no war. The Gaang and friends attend the White Lotus Academy for Talented Youth. They live, train, and learn together all year in this Academy for the future masters. Lots of fun times, romantic encounters and teenage wackiness. Rating and ships are subject to change, it all depends on what you guys want. Be prepared for laughs, tears, confusion and more!
1. Intro

_We here at White Lotus Academy for Talented Youth are pleased to announce your acceptance into our institution. The Spirits wrote your name onto the Scroll of the Gifted upon your birth, and now, the year of your eleventh birthday, it is time for you to begin your training. Students of all creeds, abilities, and talents are accepted into our midst, and trained alongside one another. Our institution transcends the boundaries of Benders and Non-Benders, between the Four Nations, through the two genders. The White Lotus Academy finds that students are most easily adjusted to the new environment by being housed with those most like themselves. There are six housing units amidst our campus. Kyanite houses our Water Benders, and is represented by the color blue and the sea bear. Aventurine houses our Earth Benders, and is represented by the color green and the badger mole. Andesine houses our Fire Benders, and is represented by the color red and the dragon. Citrine houses our Air Benders, and is represented by the color yellow and the flying bison. Spinel houses our Combat Students, and is represented by the color silver and the Eaglehawk. Zircon houses our Spiritual Students, and is represented by the color white and the All Seeing Eye._

_Based upon information we gathered about you and your abilities, we have sorted you into _. We encourage you to begin building House spirit now! Upon arrival on the Summer Solstice to your designated meeting location (enclosed upon a separate sheet), you will be given four pairs of the standard uniform (customized to your house), four training uniforms (two general, and two customized), a map of the campus, your personal schedule, rooming assignments, and keys to your room. Any additional briefing will be done upon arrival on Campus._

_From this meeting location, you will be transferred to the appropriated transport vessels. Eel hounds for the Southern Water Tribe, ships for the Northern, trains for the Earth Kingdom, Flying Bison for the Air Temple Students, and Air Ships for the Fire Nation. Have bags packed, but leave room for these new items. Important items to bring would include:_

_Toiletries Wrist Bindings and armor_

_Undergarments and wrappings Water Skins_

_Casual Clothes and pajamas Memoirs from home_

_Several nice outfits Trunks and baskets for storage purposes_

_All other school items and necessities will be provided. We remind you to thank your Nation for their generous support of the White Lotus Academy for Talented Youth. We await your arrival._

_The White Lotus_

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000_

The White Lotus Academy for Talented Youth is a monumental achievement in the Unity of the Four Nations. It brings together the most talented of the young generation-training them in the arts of Bending, Martial Arts, and Spirituality, while showing them how to be competitive, but still in Harmony with others. The Academy is run by the White Lotus, an ancient organization which transcends the Nations, and is funded by the people of the Nations. Students are sorted into Houses based upon their skill set, and each house has a slightly different training regimen. To accommodate, the 5000 acres which the Academy has is separated into seven sections. The center hexagon (500 acres) houses the main castle, and subsequent teaching rooms. It is a place for core classes and activities which involve all the students- such as assemblies, meals, games, ect. From each side of the hexagon stems 750 acre training and housing areas, divided by large walls. The areas contain general training buildings and also specific attributes to the needs of the House. The Kyanite section is decorated in blue, containing many bodies of water such as ponds, rivers and ice. The Aventurine section contains a mountain, many bolders, tunnels, and earthen spikes. The Adesine section contains open flames, fire proof walls, and stone plazas. The Citrine section contains meditation areas, tall poles, an air ball field, and large spaces. The Spinel Section contains specific agility and combat courses, along with a full arsenal of hand to hand weapons. The Zircon section contains various meditative places and a large temple. The compound is designed to perfectly hone the next generation into capable leaders, warriors, and members of society.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Each of the young heroes in the story of Avatar: The Last Air Bender appears here, though some may be slightly altered. But as stated, this is AU. This chapter serves as a guide of sorts to the rest of this series. The true story will pick up in the next chapter. The White Lotus Academy is set up much like Hogwarts. Through the Housing, uniforms, and the schooling. Students attend White Lotus for seven years, graduating at age 18. The following are characters which will take main roles, their year, and house.

(The Last Names are unimportant, but occasionally they will come up, so yeah)

Katara: Fifth Year (15-16) Kyanite

Sokka: Seventh Year (17-18) Spinel

Toph: Fifth Year (15-16) Aventurine

Aang: Sixth Year (16-17) Citrine

Suki: Sixth Year (16-17) Spinel

Zuko: Seventh Year (17-18) Adesine

Azula: Fourth Year (14-15) Adesine

Ty Lee: Fourth Year (14-15) Spinel

Mai: Fifth Year (15-16) Spinel

Haru: Sixth Year (16-17) Aventurine

Jet: Seventh Year (17-18)

Uncle Iroh: Head Master

Pakku: Dean of Kyanite

Piandao: Dean of Spinel

Jong Jong: Dean of Adesine

Bumi: Dean of Aventurine

Guru Pathik: Dean of Zircon

Monk Gyatso: Dean of Citrine

Others will make appearances in this, like Yue, Kanna, Hama, ect.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

So, this will be adventure and suspense and duels and all sorts of young love! For those of you asking about pairings, fret not. I'm open to suggestion. The only ones that I actually super-duper like are Sukka and HaruXTy Lee. Other than that, I'm totally open. I like Kataang and Zutara… and Toph and anyone works in my head. SO it'll be up to you all! :) Well the first chapter will be up soon… yay!


	2. Arrival

"Miss Katara, Mister Sokka, your eel hounds have been packed, and await your mount. It is time to depart." The small statured woman whom was in charge of the Southern Tribe's students bowed slowly to the girl and her brother before exiting the room to inform the next family. Kya and Hakoda stood, embracing their children. It was a bittersweet goodbye. This was the boy's last year at the school, and he would be named a true Master upon the year's end. The girl was the top of her class, and quickly progressing. The parents knew their children were great warriors and leaders, but allowing them to leave was always hard. The Tribe was close, and encouraged strong family ties. It was times like these that the ties were strained.

"I am so proud of you two." Tears threatened to break the surface of the older woman's face as she pulled away from her children. "We wish you all the best of luck." She turned to her husband who murmured something into Sokka's ear, drawing a wide smile.

"Not a problem Dad," The boy bellowed "C'mon Katara, I've got guys to scare out of liking you." He gave his mother a quick kiss before yanking his sister out of the room. They mounted their eel hounds several minutes later, taking to the sea as they departed for Academy Island.

"Katara, you brought everything. Take a chill pill." Sokka said to his sister who was obviously checking and rechecking her bags mid-trip.

"I just want to be sure, I think I might have brought too few shirts, and what if my wrist wrapping lose their thread… I only brought one-!" Her fretting was interrupted by a sharp clap of thunder. The storm had hit rather quickly and the Southerners soon found themselves at the mercy of the storm. The Waterbenders were able to handle keeping the waves from crashing over them, and so their progress was not hindered. The same could not be said for the Air Nomads and those students from the Fire Nation. The Fire Fleets had to halt progress immediately. The Nomads were in trouble as they began their journey and most were forced to land. No flying could be done in the weather that surrounded the island. But those from the Southern and Northern Temples found refuge with the Waterbenders, and arrived on time. The Earth Kingdom's trains passed easily through the bottom of the sea in their tunnels. The Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom and the two Temple's students began arriving near noon.

"TWINKLE TOES!" The young monk flinched, tensing to prevent the imminent pain. His caution proved correct as a stoney punch connected with his shoulder. "Man I've missed you, kid. It's just not the same without ya."

"I've missed you too, Toph" She noticed his voice had dropped. He was a handsome boy, or so she assumed. She was blind. She could feel his gangly muscles had matured. He was seventeen years old, and from what she could tell, he had been awarded his monk attire. He was a young man now. Her own body had grown flush—or as flush as a gritty Earth Bender's could. She spun sharply as she felt two familiar sets of feet hit the ground behind her.

"Snoozles! Sweetness!" She bellowed. Treating the two to the same greeting as Aang had received. Scratch what she had thought about her own body being flush, and Aang being muscular. The two Tribal children just owned them. Sokka was lean, wirey, and his muscles had densed and were now much more defined. He felt like a solid hunk of man. Katara was fifteen years old, and her body was in the middle of its transformation to woman hood. Toph had a year on her, but it seemed Katara's breasts and bootie were twice her size. She huffed. Stupid Tribe women.

"Hey Toph. Long time no punch." The Water tribe boy quipped. Pulling her into a hug. The two scrapped around faux fighting as they knocked over luggage and smashed an eel's foot.

"Uh-huh… Hey Katara" Aang smiled. Rubbing the back of his head. She was two years younger than him, but her body could've said much different. He was a seventeen years old after all. Her newly plushed figure was not lost on him. Nor was the hardening on her once baby like face. He'd never noticed much before, but his best friend's little sister was quite attractive. Wait—he corrected himself. SOKKA'S little sister was cute. Not Zuko's. Yeah no.

"Hey Aang!" Her voice had deepened too, he noticed. Less squeaky, more womanly. She hugged him, allowing him to get a good feel of her. Yeah. He could deal with this new Katara.

"YO SWEETNESS, TWINKLES! TIME TO HEAD TO THE DORMS!" Aang pulled away as the Earthbender yelled at the two.

"Let's go, you should meet Sokka and I in the dining hall a few minutes before everyone floods in…."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"Brother. Make the Fleet fly faster" Her voice was cold. She wanted to be THERE. She loved the competition. The opportunity to be the best. She enjoyed watching others fail, where she excelled.

"We'll be landing in the next few minutes Azula. Just relax. Mai and Ty Lee are down in the bridge. You should join them." Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose as he answered his sister. He was thankful this would be the last year he had to compete with her in that Spirits forsaken Adesine house.

As promised, the fleet landed shortly after, and the Fire Nation students filed in along with the Nuns in training from the Eastern and Western Temples whom had followed them in on their descent. Zuko was slightly upset that he had missed the arrival of his friends. But he hurriedly unpacked his belongings and took himself to the Men's All Commons. Since their first year there, Aang, Zuko and Sokka had met in the Commons to just be guys. The two were his best… brothers. They were brothers.

"Zuko! Nice to see you, man!" Sokka and Aang pulled him into a man hug. The three spent time catching up, trading tales about annoying sisters, rude Monks and political affairs. The bells clanged, announcing the time to meet in the House Commons to meet the First Years and discuss rules. On their way out. Aang grabbed Zuko's shoulder. Whispering into his ear

"Dude… Katara's one fine piece of work this year. Puberty is doing her well. You've GOTTA check her out at dinner. Just don't tell SOkka."

Zuko just smirked. He knew Katara would look good. He had seen the potential at the end of last year, and from the look of the older Tribal girls, most had amazingly curved bodies. Good for child birth Uncle had said. He couldn't wait to see her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"Suuuuuuuki!" The Waterbender and Earthbender leaped up from the couches of the All Girls Common. Hugging their friend. Her face was still painted in the Traditional sense, and her kimono still on. But the two would know their friend anywhere.

"My gosh Tara! You've certainly matured. Maybe this year you'll challenge Toph for her boy toy record!" The warrior laughed as she studied Katara.

"Yeah. I don't think that's possible. Toph's got a pretty….. giant…. Head start" Katara laughed back.

"Its not my fault I'm a hot piece of ass!" Toph rebuted. Striking an overly sexual pose.

"And you wonder why your parents lock you on the grounds!" The girls fell into a laughing spit as the bells called them to their own houses.

"After dinner, you guys should meet me at the Central Fountain. I've got my list from this summer, an I believe you both owe me for breaking twenty broken hearts!" Toph hollered at the two as they ventured towards their sections.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

So yeah… Chapter one! Tell me what ships you want and what type of rating. Citrusy goodness? Innocent love? Kataang? Zutara? Taru? Taang? LET ME HEAR YOU OPINIONS, CHILDREN!


End file.
